


Birthday Traditions

by FangQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Post-Divorce Ron & Draco, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/pseuds/FangQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Were someone to look in the window across from them at this moment, they'd find them in a very compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lokifan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/gifts).



> This fic was written for the [Draco Malfoy LJ comm](http://dracomalfoy.livejournal.com/), in celebration of Draco's birthday week in 2016. It is based on the following prompt:
> 
>  **Pairing:** Ron/Draco, Harry/Draco, Charlie/Draco  
>  **Favourite Draco:** bratty Draco  
>  **Prompt:** a birthday spanking  
>  **Anything else:** maybe it starts as a joke and then they realise how much he likes it? can have an audience or not :D
> 
> I present to you: some more R/D bday smut for your nerve. A big thank you to lokifan for the lovely prompt!

The door to the backyard swung shut behind him, blocking out (for the most part) the joyful cheers of his large family’s many children, who were scattered about the sloping hills of the land the Burrow rested on. A few of them had taken to starting up a match, which had turned out to be a rather rousing game for their ages. The quiet of his parent’s den was a blessing, but he hadn’t necessarily come in here looking for an escape. Rather, he was searching for the birthday boy--and praying that he’d calmed down somewhat since they’d last spoke.

It was obvious by the mumbled cussing that his partner was in the kitchen, and Ron padded carefully over to the door frame, intending to get a clear picture of his demeanor before revealing his presence. Even from behind his back, it was plain to see Draco was still fuming. His hands shook as he poured the glass of pumpkin juice his son had requested. The redhead made the wise decision of leaving him alone for a moment longer, but it was too late:

“What do you want, Weasley?”

Crap. He only reverted to calling him that anymore when he was _really_ ticked off. “Just checking on you. You alright?”

“No, I’m not... _fucking alright_!” he spat almost under his breath as he whipped around, trying to keep his voice down in case one the kids passed by the partially-open window across the counter.

Ron felt his own temper flaring up, but managed to remain composed. “I’m just not understanding what the problem is--”

“The _problem_ , as I tried to explain to you before, is that this is my first birthday with you, and if I thought that meant I was going to end up corralling children for the entirety, I wouldn’t have agreed to come over here today!”

“I know, I’m sorry, it’s just that Mum and everyone wanted to spend it with you, and--”

“I _know_ that, I know, okay, but after what I did for _yours_ , I just thought…” He pouted then, and it took extreme effort on Ron’s part not to chuckle at how absurdly adorable that was. “I’m sure you barely care to remember, but I put a lot of work into all that, and I expected the same from you!”

Of course he remembered that! It was the very reason why he’d planned a romantic evening in return. Although, he knew now it was wrong of him to assume Draco would realize that. “I’m gonna level with you: maybe there _is_ something special planned. Maybe it’s for after the kids go back to their moms. Maybe if you didn’t make such a goddamn fuss about it, I wouldn’t have to ruin the surprise.” There it was: just a glimmer of that smirk he knew so well. Used to piss him off when they were younger, but it had taken on a whole new meaning for him over the years. And he knew he had at least a shot of getting through to him now, especially when he wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist and pulled him close and was only met with the slightest resistance. Ron planted a small kiss on the corner of his mouth and muttered, “Merlin, I thought you’d gotten over this whole spoiled act--”

“Spoiled?!”

At first, he had been about to start backtracking, thinking that was definitely the wrong thing to say, but then he saw the mischievous twinkle in his partner’s eyes. How he’d ended up with such a privileged little shit (and one who knew it, too!), he still couldn’t fathom sometimes. But then he’d catch a glimpse of his arse, and he’d remember. “Yes, spoiled, and don’t you start with me--”

“Why, I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he feigned innocence, leaning up for another kiss to try to change the subject.

“Yeah? Well, I think you owe me an apology for this scene for yours.”

“Ha! As if I would. It’s your fault for not telling me sooner that I was getting more than this.”

“Oh really? If you’re not going to say you’re sorry, then maybe I should teach you a lesson about your behavior today. What do you think?”

“What? Get off me, asshole!”

The pair laughed as Ron stepped back to sit in the chair just behind him, yanking Draco along till he was spread on his stomach across his lap. Were someone to look in the window across from them at this moment, they'd find them in a very compromising position. The blonde tried to push himself away, but his companion kept a tight, yet loving, grip on his wrists as he raised his free hand...and brought it down to slap that same firm arse through his trousers. It wasn’t a hard hit by any means, and even after the tiny yelp of surprise, the man was still giggling.

“You’re seriously going to do this right now?”

“Yeah, why not? It’s your punishment. Besides, aren’t you supposed to get a spanking on your birthday? One for every year of your age, right?” He punctuated the statement with another hit. “If that’s the case, we’ll be here for awhile.”

“Fuck you!”

“Later, sweetheart, there’s kids around.”

“Exactly! So let me go, before one of them walks--ah!”

“Hmm...Nah. I don't think you've quite learned your lesson yet.”

“Ahh! Ron! Alright already, you've had your fun, I'm not playing any-- _aaahhh_.”

“Shit, I'm sorry, was that too hard, or…?” He trailed off as his brain processed the sound his boyfriend had just made. Draco was peering up at him through his golden fringe, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Ron quirked an eyebrow in return. Then he smacked him again, experimentally, and even harder than he had the last time. The moan that burst from the other man’s throat sent shivers from the top of his head down to the tips of his toes. He did it again, harder still, and Draco grunted and shifted forward to rub himself against the redhead’s leg. He was already half-erect, and just the knowledge itself was stirring Ron’s own shaft to life. He was about to suggest they relocate to somewhere more private to continue, when:

“Hey, Dad!”

The couple scrambled to their feet, adjusting themselves, just as the back door slammed and a tiny Draco look-alike skidded into the room. Scorpius beamed up at them, blissfully ignorant of the goings-on before he'd entered. There was a split second in which the two grown men attempted to act as nonchalant as possible, the blonde even uttering a suspiciously-cheerful, “Hey, buddy.” However, he soon noticed the tear in his son’s pants, as well as the bleeding cut underneath, and he rushed over and knelt down to inspect it.

“What happened here?”

“ _WELL_ \--”

Scorpius promptly geared up for one of his long-winded and nearly unintelligible stories, and Draco bit back a grin as he set to spelling the scrape and gestured for Ron to assist by going to gather a bandage from the bathroom. The eloquent youngster was still prattling on when he returned--something about the match they’d been playing, and how he’d tried to catch a quaffle pass from James, but had missed and fallen off his broom--and continued to do so until his father had finished wrapping his leg.

“And Nana Weasley said that we were gonna have cake since it’s your birthday and I said I wanted cake now but she said I had to wait till you came back but that I should have you fix my cut too and so I came to find you and then I remembered I was thirsty and I asked you to get me juice so can I have my juice now?”

“Yes yes, here,” Draco chuckled as he scooped the boy up by his armpits to rest on his hip, then crossed to the counter and handed him the drink.

He sucked down a gulp or two before gasping as if he'd forgotten something, turned his attention to the still blushing ginger, and said, “Oh! And Rosie and Hugo told me they're sleeping over tonight! Are they?”

The men exchanged covert glances. Over the months, it was getting harder to keep from their children the fact that, while they still had their own homes, they pretty much lived together when it wasn’t their visitation time. Actually, it was only because of the little ones that they hadn’t just taken the full plunge yet. Not that they had any issues, per se, with them knowing about them dating, but after both of their divorces, they didn’t want to put them through the turbulent ups and downs of a new relationship--not while they were still so young, anyway. And god forbid if they broke up eventually...So, they’d tried to keep the “sleepovers” to a minimum. However, both knew from the moment their eyes met that there was no way in hell they were sleeping in separate beds tonight. Or not sleeping, as the case may be.

Ron came up beside them and ruffled Scorpius’ hair. “Sure! We can make a fort in the living room again, if you want.” His gray eyes (just like his father’s) grew big as saucers, and he nodded furiously. “Great! Now, c’mon, let’s go help Nana setup the cake.”

Draco let him down and, after he dumped the glass in the sink, made to follow him, but was stopped by his lover’s hand on his elbow. He turned and was caught off guard by a forceful kiss, which he smirked into when Ron whispered huskily against his mouth: “I’m gonna to wreck you later.”

***

“ _Please_ , Ron, I--Haa!”

“That’s twenty-nine. Almost there, love.”

It was a good thing they’d remembered to spell the room so that the kids wouldn’t hear them: the rough slap of skin-on-skin and Draco’s lustful cries had been bouncing off the walls since they’d started. When Ron had suggested they continue where they’d left off earlier, his boyfriend had initially brushed him off like he was mental, but it was clear in the way he wet his lips at the idea that he’d been considering it as well. ‘One for every year of his age’; that’s what they’d agreed on.

“But I’m so close…” he moaned pitifully, panting as he gripped the headboard behind Ron and rode him. Instead of a response, he received another harsh smack to his left buttcheek, to which he nearly screamed. Those freckled hands were clutching his ass, keeping him steady and smoothing the abused skin in between spanks, which had gone scarlet and hot to the touch some time ago.

“Thirty.” Honestly, Ron felt for him. It wasn’t easy keeping _himself_ under control, what with having a lap-full of the most gorgeous blonde on the planet--whose delicious hole was currently attempting to suck him dry, and whose cock was throbbing needfully against the restraint charm he’d placed on it. It drove him absolutely wild, knowing that he could make it weep like it was. When he hit him again, Draco threw his head back as he shrieked, leaving the deliciously pale expanse of flesh at his throat unprotected, and Ron leaned forward to suckle and nip his Adam’s apple. He grinned like a Cheshire and muttered, “Thirty-one.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Draco whined when, rather than going in for the final slap, Ron trailed an index finger along his crack to tease the rim around his impaled prick. “J-just do it already!” The laugh he got in return forced a curse from his lips as he bit down on his bottom lip till it almost turned white: “Bastard.”

“Alright. You know I can’t resist that face.”

In the same instance, Ron broke the spell on Draco’s member and thrust upwards right where he needed it, kickstarting the most earth-shattering orgasm the blonde had ever experienced. His whole body convulsed, and he let loose of slew of incoherent praises and groans. Immediately following, he fell, trembling, against his partner, smearing his come across their chests. Taking pity on the poor bloke, the other man pulled out and fisted himself until he spilled over his hand shortly after.

Minutes later, they were clean and basking in the afterglow. Draco lay on his stomach on top of the comforter, and Ron leaned over him, tenderly kissing each cheek. He hissed, then practically purred, at each brush of his lips, revelling in the combined pain and pleasure.

“I’m sorry if I took it too far…”

“No no, I, uh...I liked it. A lot.” He flashed him a loopy smile over his shoulder, and his lover blushed.

“Shit, if I knew you were that hot for it, I would’ve done it sooner.”

“Well, maybe we should make this a tradition…”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Better prepare yourself for your birthday, hun. Trust me. I won’t go easy on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments = <3!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) and [LJ](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/) as well!


End file.
